


La delgada línea

by noshitcommander



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noshitcommander/pseuds/noshitcommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prólogo.</p><p>Loki acaba de atacar la Tierra y Thor y el resto de los Vengadores acaban de salvarla. Encadenado, Loki vuelve con Thor a Asgard para responder por sus crímenes.</p><p>Y ahí es donde se tuerce todo. </p><p>(Aún más.)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prólogo.
> 
> Loki acaba de atacar la Tierra y Thor y el resto de los Vengadores acaban de salvarla. Encadenado, Loki vuelve con Thor a Asgard para responder por sus crímenes.
> 
> Y ahí es donde se tuerce todo. 
> 
> (Aún más.)

Arrastra el paso con un titubeo impropio de él por los largos y altos pasillos de Asagadrian. Ondea su capa tras él, roja sangre bajo los haces de luz que de vez en cuando traspasan los ventanales del castillo, gris ennegrecida el resto del tiempo, confundiendose con la oscuridad como una sombra líquida. 

Ralentiza el paso a medida que se acerca al umbral que desea cruzar. Lo ralentiza hasta que está frente a ella y nadie podría notarlo en su porte tranquilo, pero, de nuevo, titubea.

-Thor, nada ni nadie te impedirá atravesarla.

Inclina la barbilla en dirección al ventanal más cercano a la puerta. La figura permanece inmóvil pero puede imaginar cómo sonríe ante su deferencia.

-Madre.

-Agradecerá verte, lo sé.

La voz de la reina de Asgard tiene un deje cálido que destila siempre generosidad, siempre compasión. Emociones que Thor no está, ahora menos que nunca, preparado para aceptar.

Sacude la cabeza, volviendo la vista a las macizas puertas de vibranium que le separan de su hermano.

-No lo hará.

-Está encadenado. Con metales y hechizos que ni siquiera él puede romper.

Le golpea por sorpresa un recuerdo que aparece nebuloso, oscurecido por los miles de años que le separan de entonces. Thor no mide más de un metro y frunce el ceño desde el suelo, frustrado y sudando de esfuerzo, mientras Loki, más joven, enjuto, le llega apenas a los hombros estrechos pero esboza una sonrisa dominante mientras hace desvanecer los grilletes de sus muñecas.

_-¿Ves? Y así nadie sino yo tendrá el poder de liberar a nuestros enemigos, y siempre estaremos a salvo._

Thor llena sus pulmones de aire y lo deja escapar de nuevo. 

_Nuestros enemigos._

Difícilmente podría ella entenderlo.

-No le tengo miedo, madre.

-Sí lo tienes -replica la reina con infinita suavidad, con toda la honestidad amable de quien no busca humillar cuando señala una debilidad.

Y quien es Thor para negar una debilidad que nunca antes ha necesitado ser controlada.

Se miran a través de la penumbra, sin hablar.

Thor extiende la mano hacia la puerta y el metal hechizado que conforma la entrada a la prisión de su hermano se desliza, guiado por su mano, sin oponer resistencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor visita a su hermano en la prisión en la que espera a ser juzgado por sus crímenes.

-Hermano.

Llama Thor, pero su Loki no responde. Entrecierra los ojos y fuerza la vista. La cámara que contiene a su hermano carece de luz con una determinación que nada tiene que ver con la oscuridad de la noche.

-Hermano -repite de nuevo, imprimiendo más fuerza en su voz esta vez. 

Un suspiro atraviesa el aire cargado hasta llegar a él. Thor persigue su origen hasta encontrarle en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la cámara, tirado en el suelo a los pies de un ventanal, piernas extendidas, la mirada perdida en el techo. Las manos sobre el abdomen, encadenadas aún. La esencia misma de Asgard irradia un suave resplandor dorado que suaviza la oscuridad de las esquinas más sombrías, pero allí, en esa prisión guardada por la magia, ni siquiera Asgard tiene permitido iluminar; la vida que se percibe en el exterior no puede traspasar los hechizos que guardan el ventanal.

Pero incluso en la oscuridad, las pupilas de Loki relucen con un fulgor verde. Incluso en la oscuridad, Thor percibe las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos. Las mejillas consumidas. 

-Qué quieres.

-¿Estás bien, hermano?

-Sí.

-Si es así, ¿qué haces en el su-

-Es un lugar tan incómodo como cualquier otro -responde con impaciencia- ¿Qué quieres? Sé breve. Comprenderás que en estos momentos prefiera la soledad a tu compañía.

Thor podría encontrar dificultades en decir con brevedad todo lo que quiere. Quiere que expulse el veneno que ha anidado en su corazón. Quiere que abandone la crueldad que impregna todas sus palabras. Que le mire a los ojos cuando le habla. Que descanse mejor.

Quiero que vuelva mi hermano.

-Mañana serás juzgado.

Loki abre los ojos mucho, deliberadamente, pretendiendo sorpresa.

-Te agradezco tu mensaje -en tono de despedida.

Thor no se mueve de allí, por supuesto. Hace tiempo que la plateada lengua de su hermano no impone su voluntad sobre él. 

Eso, al menos, le gusta creer.

-Cenaré contigo, hermano.

-No tengo hambre.

Thor busca con la mirada a su alrededor, vislumbrando apenas las siluetas de lo que le rodea.

-¿Dónde está tu cena?

-Ya he comido.

-¿Por eso no tienes hambre?

Loki se limita a cerrar los ojos, obviamente exasperado.

-Vete, estoy ocupado.

Ante esto, Thor deja escapar una carcajada repentina, demasiado abierta y agresiva en el silencio casi físico que acapara la prisión.

-Ya lo veo, hermano.

-¡Basta! 

Se tensa el aire de repente. Entre ellos, a su alrededor. Thor percibe un tenue chisporroteo en la piel, el recuerdo leve de la tormenta que en esa prisión no tiene poder para desatar. Dura apenas un momento. De inmediato, el rostro de su hermano vuelve a contenerse bajo una perfecta tranquilidad. Un leve rictus de aburrimiento. Un leve gesto de desdén.

Tarde, en cualquier caso. Thor no es el más observador de todos los hombres, pero ha escuchado.

-Hermano...

-¿Cuántas veces, Thor? -lo dice en tono más tranquilo- ¿Cuántas? -se yergue en el suelo, sentado ahora contra el ventanal.

-Hermano...

-¡Cuántas! ¿¡Cuántas hasta que entiendas que _no soy tu hermano!?_

Thor sacude la cabeza. Una sonrisa triste bailando en sus labios.

-Difícilmente alcanzarás a pronunciarlas todas.

-¿Difícilmente? ¿Eso crees? -esta vez, Loki se alza del todo, se acerca a él lentamente, elegante- ¿Cuántos mortales bajo mis botas, Thor? -pregunta entonces, con su voz más suave- ¿Cuántos pequeños, pequeños mortales? ¿Cuántas batallas y cuántas, como lo llaman, bajas, hasta que tu espesa mente acepte que no soy tu hermano?

Thor sacude de nuevo la cabeza. Sin sonrisa, esta vez.

-Hablar así no ayudará a tu causa.

-¿Habrías asumido la verdad si el buen doctor Selvig hubiera explotado dentro de su pequeño y descompuesto cerebro? ¿O aún así hubiera seguido siendo tu hermano? -escupe las últimas palabras- ¿Hasta cuándo, Thor? ¿Hasta que caiga ella, tal vez?

Esta vez sí, Thor reacciona. Agresivamente. Cruza el espacio que les separa en lo que parece un solo movimiento y le agarra de la nuca, le acerca hasta que puede sentir el aliento de su hermano sobre su piel.

-Dejarás de hablar así -le sacude la cabeza con fuerza.

La sonrisa de Loki aparece poco a poco en su rostro, deslizándose con evidente placer por su boca:

-Si no quieres oir mis palabras -comienza, y todo su gesto se vuelve serio cuando clava ambas manos en su pecho y empuja con todas sus fuerzas-, ¡vete!

Apenas logra moverle. 

Con las manos.

Pero se miran con fijeza durante un instante que parece eterno, suspendido en el aire cargado de esa habitación ausente de magia. 

Y Thor, lentamente, se da la vuelta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé cómo ha ocurrido esto pero de repente, hace apenas una semana, dos días después de ver Los Vengadores, Loki y Thor me atacaron sin avisar y sin compasión y desde entonces paso más tiempo observándoles en Asgard que, bueno, haciendo todo lo que debería estar haciendo. Y oh, lo maravilloso que es sumergirte en un fandom nuevo y encontrar TANTOS fics, fanart y fanvids ¡por todas partes! <3<3<3 Se me ha debido pegar un trocito de toda la creatividad a la que me he visto expuesta, y así es como ha sucedido (está sucediendo) esto :)


End file.
